IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Annual 2017
Ghostbusters Annual 2017 is the second Ghostbusters annual issue by IDW Publishing. Plot Join us for this special double-sized annual, featuring Ghostbusters past, present… and future! Learn the origin of Slimer! Witness a crazy bust in the Midwest with the Chicago Ghostbusters! Find out what Winston Zeddemore was up to during the Scolari Brothers incident in Ghostbusters 2! And peek into the future at the next generation of Ghostbusters… and much more! Be there or be slimed! Comic Book Resources "EXCL: IDW’s Ghostbusters, ROM & More Getting Annuals in January" 10/18/16 Development On June 29, 2012, Erik Burnham hinted he, Tristan Jones, Luis Delgado, and Dan Schoening would appear in a story soon. Burnham and Delgado will talk to Winston.Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 6/29/12 On March 7, 2013, Erik Burnham, in a Crossing the Streams roundtable recorded in February, revealed he wrote an eight page Scoleri Brothers story but Dan Schoening simply hasn't had any time to draw it. The story was meant to be for the Volume 2 trade paperback.Crossing the Streams Episode 30 3/7/13 39:16-39:50 On May 28, 2013, Erik Burnham revealed the staff is still talking about doing the Scoleri Brothers story, but doing so would require chopping the original story in two and possibly making it infeasible. They are exploring all options. Erik Burnham post IDW Forums 5/28/13 On May 31, 2013, during an interview with Cross the Streams, Dan Schoening hinted the Scoleri Brothers story answers questions and fills in holes from Ghostbusters II. Cross the Streams Radio Show Episode 32, 35:35-35:42 mark On February 26, 2014, Erik Burnham revealed the Scoleri Brothers story was about where Winston was. Erik Burnham AMA Redditt 2/26/14 On April 8, 2015, from an interview recorded prior, Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening revealed more about the 'Where Winston Was' back up story. It was done in 2011 around the time the team was waiting for the pick up on Volume 1 Issue #5. The set up would be reminiscent of Marvel Comics when the creators meet the characters. Erik Burnham and Luis Delgado would be taking notes from Winston about what happened in the courtroom. There would be a cutaway of Tristan Jones and Dan Schoening doing research and running away from ghosts. Winston then recounts what happened to him. He ran to Ecto-1 to get a Proton Pack but found the only one was stripped for parts. He returned inside and saw police officers with some of the Psychomagnotheric Slime. The ghost of Scoleri Brothers' mother would manifest and Winston had to deal with her. Issues With Friends Special 09: Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening; 50:26-52:22 mark 4/8/15 On August 15, 2016, Erik Burnham revealed there are several pitched ideas for a second annual and they are shooting for it to come out in late 2016. erikburnham Tweet #1 8/15/16 erikburnham Tweet #2 8/15/16 On September 23, 2016, Erik Burnham revealed the Chicago Ghostbusters' headquarters will make its first appearance. erkburnham Tweet #1 9/23/16 It's neither firehouse or restaurant and won't resemble any headquarters seen in film. erkburnham Tweet #2 9/23/16 erkburnham Tweet #3 9/23/16 He hinted he finished writing a story originally meant for Mitch Gerads to illustrate. erkburnham Tweet #4 9/23/16 On October 18, 2016, an advance look at IDW's annuals in 2017 was released, including initial crew information, synopsis, and two covers for Annual 2017. Comic Book Resources "EXCL: IDW’s Ghostbusters, ROM & More Getting Annuals in January" 10/18/16 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery Category:IDW Contents